Denzel Crocker
Denzel Quincy Crocker is one of the main "villains" of Timmy Turner, and, like Vicky, is one of the main antagonists in the show. Background He is completely obsessed with fairy godparents, and he presents his ideas but no one ever believed him. Denzel Crocker's plans to show Cosmo and Wanda to the world has always been thwarted by Timmy, in which he ends up in a comedic situation. Timmy's dad offends him, thinking he is hitting on his wife. Childhood Life In Crocker's past life, he was an adorable and kind child who enjoyed helping others. His mother was never around very often and because of this he was very miserable, however his sadness ended after having received his own Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. However, after Timmy time traveled to the year March 14, 1972, Timmy himself accidentally revealed Crocker's secret about his Fairies, because of this Jorgen Von Strangle was forced to erase Crocker's memory of him ever having fairies and because of an overdose of forgetizen from the memory wiper, Crocker became horribly disfigured. Although he remembers nothing he finds a DNA tracker device that Timmy left behind in the past, Crocker uses it to try and find real fairies. Timmy later wanted to return back to March 14, 1972, but he was stopped by two Jorgen Von Strangles (1970's version and current version). After that, the event ends with Jorgen and his other self dancing on the dance floor 1970's style. Life as a Teacher Crocker's life of a teacher is comical in a way that Timmy's principal, Geraldine Waxaplax beats him up for such situations such as going in to the girl's bathroom. He twice had to switch jobs, changing into a tour guide in the episode Nega Timmy and a crossing guard in the episode No Substitute for Crazy!. Personality When Denzel has anything involved with Fairy Godparents or suspects there's one around him, or even says the word, Denzel spasms three times (each spasm spoken with "Fairy", "God", "Parents") while saying 'Fairy Godparents!' His appearance isn't that of a normal human being, having an ear on the neck. Denzel is often considered crazy due to his constant obsession of fairies. In his early childhood, Crocker was kind, brave and handsome. Due to losing his fairies, he is unattractive, having cricked teeth and a hunched back. If Timmy hadn't affected the timeline, Crocker would be a handsome college professor. Family His family includes his mother and his uncle. His uncle is obsessed with genies and owns a collection of lamps. One of which contains Norm, although he is kept safe so his craziness is stable. His mother is a polite person, once rich, and groovy. But when Crocker was young, she is non-attentive, much like Timmy's parents. Crocker's father is never seen in the series, not even in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, where his childhood is revisited, suggesting Crocker lost him at an early age. This lack of a father figure is implied to be the reason Crocker quickly accepted his stepfather, Ricky, from The Odd Couple as his father and even wanted to play childish games with him. Intelligence Mr. Crocker's intelligence is debatable it seems to depend on if its part of the plot. For example, if it has nothing to do with the plot he seems to be a numbskull (I.E. trying to make DNA scanners out of cooking tool) while if it is part of the plot he seems to be a genius. For example he can make revolutionary technology like portals to other dimensions and long range DNA trackers, he also knows how to link science and magic together, something Wanda claimed was impossible. In some stories he is referred to Doctor Crocker meaning he has a doctor's degree. In Remy Rides Again he claimed he and Stephen Hawking were university room mates meaning he went to Oxford University (one of the best universities in the world.) Although never stated it would appear he has a Master's Degree in Physics and Technology and Engineering. Trivia *It's noted in "Formula for Disaster", that Crocker once was in Ninja school, was taught to be a ballerina, wanted to be a cat burgler (but didn't know what to do with a bunch of cats, a pun on the term for a jewel thief), and could never(ever, EVER) go back to Cincinnati. As a matter of fact, a sign at the end of the implied episode has "CROCKER FREE SINCE '83" at the bottom, with two Anti-Crocker stickers at the bottom, below the saying. It seems he was banned from Cincinnati in 1983. Favorite Quotes *'Crocker':' FAIRY GODPARENTS! ' *'Crocker': F! F's FOR EVERYONE! *'Crocker': F, F, F, F, F, F, F, F, F, A for A.J, F! *'Crocker': Congratulations Timmy, you've taken F to a new level! I'm giving you A SUPER F! *'Crocker': Those people would assume it's the work of the hacker... *'Crocker': If they survive, they're FAIRIES! If they don't, I have TENURE! Video KugBfqFNBGI Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human